russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETE
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – TV Shop Philippines :5 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8 am – Morning Kris (in HD) :9 am – Science Kwela (in HD) :9:30 am – Pamana (in HD) :10 am – Math Power (in HD) :10:30 am – Learn with English (in HD) :11 am – Winx Club (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :11:30 am – Lara Laura (in HD) :12:15 pm – APO Tanghali Na! (in HD) :3 pm – Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell (in HD) :3:45 pm – High School Life (in HD) :4:30 pm – My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (IBC Regional stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao air the early telecast of Fun House at the same timeslot) :5 pm – Fun House (Philippine version) (in HD) (IBC Regional stations broadcast their respective Express Balita regional editions in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao at the same timeslot) :5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) (in HD) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (in HD) :8:30 pm – You Light Up My Life (in HD) :9:15 pm – City Hunter (Philippine remake) (in HD) :10 pm – TreseBella: Amor de Barrio (in HD) :10:30 pm – TreseBella: Love on a Rooftop (in HD) :11 pm – News Team 13 :11:30 pm - :Mon: TV Shop Philippines (until 2 am) :Tue: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Wed: Good Take (in HD) :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) :Fri: Bitag (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines (also at 12 mn to 2 am on Wednesday) Saturday :4:30 am – TV Shop Philippines :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Rugrats (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 am – The Fairly OddParents (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am – KapinoyLand (in HD) :9 am – Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :9:30 am – Sailor Moon Crystal (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :10 am – NBA (live via satellite) (in HD) :12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (in HD) :3 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (in HD) :3:30 pm – PBA :7:30 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (in HD) :8:15 pm – Love Notes (in HD) :9:15 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (in HD) :10:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm – Viva Box Office (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Kerygma TV (in HD) :8 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am – The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (dubbed in Filipino) :9 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) :10 am – SundayToons (in HD) :11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (in HD) :2:15 pm – Star 13 Presents (in HD) :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – Born to be a Superstar (in HD) :8 pm – The Million Peso Money Drop (in HD) :9 pm – Dingdong n' Lani (in HD) :10 pm – Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC NewsBreak every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this October till June, while the WNBA season from June to October. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. TV Commercials Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. See also *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010) Category:Program Schedule Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation